Month-Long Vacation
by WillTreaty618
Summary: What starts as a normal day where Jack is late for the dojo, turns into a month-long vacation with his friends. But what happens when Jack and Kim become a little closer than friends? If you have read the story, 26 Days, also a Kickin It story on here, I am not copying that. I thought of this idea on my own completely. Rated T. No slash. Help me come up with a new title in reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Jack

**Disclaimer: Hi, my few faithful readers! This is a story I have been working on for some time now. I do not own any of the Kickin' It characters. As you can tell, it is a Kickin' It story. I began working on it about a year ago, but never posted it to Fanfiction. I will post Chapters 1 and 2 today, then post a Chapter a day until I am up to date. I promise that it gets a lot better after this. I can't post many chapters tonight, but 2 will have to do. If you start reading, please read the entire thing. Thanks for reading!**

It was noon on a Saturday. Practice at the dojo was supposed to start at 10:00.

I sat up in bed and stretched. I rubbed my eyes and looked over at my alarm clock.

"Noon!" I shouted. "My alarm was supposed to go off at 9:30!"

I jumped out of bed, literally, and took the quickest shower I've ever had.

I barely fixed my hair at all, and I was just wearing a gray t-shirt and gray sweatpants.

I ran downstairs to find my mom, Clara Brewer, sitting at the table eating scrambled eggs.

"Hey Mom, I'm late for practice. Can't talk, gotta run!" I said quickly. I grabbed my water bottle out of the fridge along with a protein bar. I stuffed the bottle in my bag and ran out the door.

The dojo was a good fifteen minutes away, so I took off down the sidewalk, eating the protein bar as I ran.

After running to the entrance to the mall, I checked my phone. 12:17.

I ran for three more minutes and went in the dojo.

Milton and Jerry were already sparring, and Kim was sitting on the bench, no doubt waiting to spar with me.

Rudy was pacing in front of Kim. "Where is he?" I heard him ask.

Then they saw me come in. Jerry stopped sparring and looked over at me, which gave Milton his chance. He dived at Jerry and pinned him to the mat.

"You're late, Jack!" Rudy called.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, sir. My alarm didn't go off. It won't happen again," I said.

"Didn't you get my call?" Kim asked.

"What?"

"I called you at 10:15 since you weren't here," Kim explained.

"Oh, I guess my phone must've been off," I said. "But thanks, anyways."

"That's what friends are for," Kim asked.

"That's right," I said. Friends, I thought. Is that all Kim and I are? Our relationship is really complicated.

I hurried into the boys locker room and changed into my gi.

I began to walk back out, when I overheard Rudy and Kim talking. I stopped in the doorway, making sure they didn't see me.

"Ah, I see. You have a crush on him," a voice said. It was Rudy's.

"Yeah, but no one else knows. I mean, unless other people realized it. But, all the girls at school like him to some extent. Out of all the girls that he could be with, what are the chances that he would be into me?" A different voice asked. Kim's.

Okay, this is getting interesting, I thought. Who does Kim like? Should I keep eavesdropping?

"Hold on, Kim. I think someone is over by the locker rooms listening to us," Rudy said. I heard footsteps coming towards me.

I shifted my position and pretended that I was drinking out of the water fountain.

"Oh, hey Jack. Are you almost ready to spar?" Rudy asked.

"Yeah, I was just getting a drink of water," I said.

"Okay. But can I ask just one thing?" Rudy asked.

"You just did ask one thing," I said.

"Well, can I ask another thing?"

"You just did ask another thing."

"Jack, stop!" Rudy whined.

"Okay, well just ask what you were gonna ask," I said.

"Did you happen to hear any of Kim and I's conversation?" Rudy asked.

"Umm, no," I said. I hoped Rudy couldn't sense the lack of uncertainty in my answer.

"Hmm… okay. You're sparring with Kim. And today I'm recording the sparring, so… try not to let Kim give you a whooping," Rudy said.

**Read and Review peoples! Please only positive reviews, but if you find any spelling errors, don't hesitate to tell me!**

**Sincerely,**

**WillTreaty618**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Jack

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Kickin' It characters. I am just a really big fan. This is my second published FanFiction, that I began a year ago. If you start it, please read the complete thing. Thanks!**

I walked out onto the mat. Kim was practicing with a dummy. And by a dummy I mean a punching dummy, not a dummy like Jerry.

Kim spin-kicked the dummy and its head went flying off towards Jerry. "Okay, who lost a head?" He asked after it flew into him.

"Sorry! My bad," Kim said.

Kim walked onto the mat to face me. "Oh, so you saw the thing with the dummy. I've been practicing that for a while. Been saving it for when we spar. Let's see how well it works," she said intimidatingly.

That left me silent.

We bowed to each other as we always do. I glanced at Rudy who was setting up his camera on a tripod.

I glanced at the wrong time, because Rudy accidentally snapped a picture. The flash blinded me.

I couldn't see, but what I heard was Kim shouting, "Hiyah!" The next thing I knew, I took a spin-kick to the face that knocked me to the floor outside the ring.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt," Milton said.

"Haha, you got beat by a girl!" Jerry said, rolling on the floor laughing.

"Yeah, a girl who is a second degree black belt who could break you!" Kim said.

That and Kim's determined look on her face was enough to send both Jerry and Milton running to hide in the locker room.

Meanwhile, my eyes weren't blinded anymore, but my left eye hurt to be opened.

Kim and Rudy rushed over and carried me over to the bench.

"Thanks guys," I said.

"No problem," Rudy said.

"Well, it's the least I could do for you, since I gave you the black eye," Kim said. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I should've seen that you weren't ready to fight. It wasn't fair."

"That's okay, Kim. Wait, did you say black eye?" I asked surprisedly.

Kim nodded. Just the sorry look in those chocolate brown eyes were enough to- wait, what am I thinking? I don't like Kim. Or do I?

I stood up with my left hand still over my eye. Kim opened her locker and brought out a mirror to show me.

Sure enough, my left eye was black and swollen shut.

"I am so sorry, Jack," Kim said again.

"It's really okay, Kim. It really is. Stuff like this happens," I said, but I appreciated her genuine care.

"I know, but…" Kim's voice trailed off. She and Rudy looked at each other, and you could sense a mental message being exchanged.

Just then, the door to the locker room opened slowly. Milton and Jerry crept out slowly. They looked around.

Then Kim turned her head and just looked at them, and they screamed and ran back in.

"What is wrong with those two?" Kim asked.

"The world may never know," Rudy said seriously.

Then all three of us burst into laughter.

As soon as we stopped laughing- and I really mean as soon as we stopped, like that very second- the loudest clap of thunder I've ever heard resounded through the afternoon air.

With the clap of thunder, Kim's hand shot straight towards my arm and squeezed my wrist as tight as she could squeeze.

"I don't know where I'm getting this from, it might be your frightened expression or the fact that I can't feel my lower arm, but I'm sensing you're scared of storms," I said.

Kim sighed. "It's true. I've always been scared of storms. There's only one thing that could make this scarier. The power could-"

With a flash of lightning, we were in the dark.

"-go out," Kim finished. She was digging her nails into my arm, but I didn't mind. She helped when I was afraid of clowns, so now the least I could do is let her get more comfortable.

We heard a crash from in the direction of where the locker room was.

**Read and Review peoples! Please only positive reviews, but if you find any spelling errors, don't hesitate to tell me!**

**Sincerely,**

**WillTreaty618**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Kim

**Disclaimer: Hello, my new faithful followers! I have broken from my previously promised pattern, and am going to post two chapters a day if I can. I do not own Kickin' It, or any of the characters. Now enjoy!**

I just HAD to say something about the power going out, I thought to myself.

I was shaking badly. I was so glad that Jack was beside me.

But when I heard the crash, I must've dug my nails in a little bit too hard, because Jack let out a yelp and pulled his arm out of my grasp.

"Oh my gosh, Jack! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I just got scared and-" I said sincerely.

"It's okay, Kim. I know it was an accident. But I think I'm bleeding, so I'm gonna go wash it off. The water's still working, right?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Rudy said.

"Jack, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you get hurt," I apologized again.

"Kim. It's really okay," Jack said.

He pulled out his phone to use the light to see where he was going.

I saw that the wallpaper was a picture of us that we took in Scotland when we went to Milton's family games. We were wearing matching kilts and I kept saying that we were wearing matching skirts. He kept denying and saying they were kilts.

The memory made me smile. But the picture made me wonder- why is his background just of the two of us, not Milton, Jerry, and Rudy also?

I decided to take it in a good way. I would ask him about it later.

While Jack washed his wrist off, Rudy decided to get his flashlight out if his office.

After he went in there, I realized I was alone. In the dark. In a thunderstorm. This was like my worst nightmare.

I pulled out my phone. It was 1:47.

The wallpaper of mine made me happy, too. It was a picture of Jack and I slow-dancing after Jack stopped a terrorist from killing the prince of Khakhmakhistan. Long story.

"Wow. You kept that picture?" A voice said behind me.

I whirled around and saw Jack standing there, a paper towel wrapped around his wrist, a bag of ice on his eye.

"You look like you went a round with Chuck Norris, not sparred for three seconds and grabbed on the wrist by me," I said.

He laughed. "Yeah, you roughed me up pretty badly. Even though it was just your foot and your fingernails, it hurt. But don't go apologizing like crazy. I mean, I like when you apologize, but you don't have to that many times."

"Yeah, but when I do, you know I truly am sorry," I said sincerely.

"Yeah. So you kept that picture that Milton took of us slow dancing?"

"Yeah. And you kept the picture that Milton took of us in matching skirts?"

"They were kilts," Jack said plainly. "But yeah, it's my background."

"And the slow dancing one is my background," I said.

There was a long silence.

I then decided to break it. "You know, it seems like Milton took a lot of the pictures of us."

"Yeah, it really does. You mean like this one?" Jack asked. He held up his phone. It had a picture of us when we were filming the movie, The Karate Games. It was after we fought the crazy director and were about to kiss, but we didn't.

"Wait, Milton wasn't there for that," I said.

Jack's eyes got wide. "Uhh, he wasn't?"

"Nope."

Jack laughed nervously. "Uhh, shouldn't Rudy be back with those flashlights right about now?"

As soon as he said now, Rudy walked in with five flashlights, three on, two off.

He handed two of the ones that were on to me and Jack.

"Thanks," Jack and I said in unison.

"No problem. Now Jack, why don't you go check on Jerry and Milton? And bring the two other flashlights," Rudy said.

"Sure thing, Rudy!" Jack said, as he trotted off towards the locker room, flashlights in hand.

Rudy may be an adult and our sensei, but he's like us in so many ways, he's more than those. He's our friend.

Rudy started talking. "So, the reason I was gone so long was because I was giving you and Jack time to talk. And I sent him to go after them so you could talk about what happened. So… what happened?"

**Read and Review peoples! Please only positive reviews, but if you find any spelling errors, don't hesitate to tell me!**

**Sincerely,**

**WillTreaty618**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Kim

**Disclaimer: Hello my faithful followers! I have posted chapters 3-4 today, and will post 5-6 if I can tomorrow! I don't own Kickin' It, or the characters. Those privileges lie in the hands of Disney XD. Now enjoy! **

I told Rudy all there was to tell, which was basically nothing.

"Well, he has a picture of the two of you as his background, so he might be into you," Rudy suggested.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Rudy, you're the best sensei I could ever hope for," I said sincerely.

"Aww, thanks Kim. You're so sweet! Well, you have only had two, me and Ty, so out of us, I am obviously better!" Rudy said enthusiastically. "You know, Kim? I would've never guessed you were afraid of storms or the dark. You're so brave and strong. And you're doing really well right now."

"Yeah, well, can I tell you something? The only reason I am this calm is because I have you and the other three goofballs with me. Well, you, Jack, and the other two goofballs. Well, really you, Jack, Milton, and the other goofball. Okay, I should've just said all you guys in the first place because now I'm just rambling on and on and… oh, sorry," I said.

"Nah, it's fine. I wonder what's taking Jack so long?" Rudy asked.

As if on cue, Jack entered with very battered and bruised Jerry's and Milton's.

"What happened to you two?" I asked, shocked.

"Well, let's just say that when the power went out, Jerry put his hand on my shoulder and I didn't know it was his, so I did the obvious thing. I flipped him. And then everything went downhill from there," Milton said. Him and Jerry sighed in unison.

"Well, I just realized this, but since the power is out, we have no air conditioning. I am sweating like crazy," Jack said.

"Well, look outside. We can't go out there now. It still storming. And is that hail?" Jerry asked. He was answered by a sound like golfballs on a tin roof. I literally jumped into Jack's arms. Luckily, he caught me.

"Yep, I'd say that's hail," Jerry decided.

"So we are trapped in here. With no air conditioning. In the middle of a 95 degree summer day. With no power. And the food in the fridge is not edible. This is just dandy," Milton said.

"Jack?" I said.

"Yes?"

"You can put me down."

"What?"

"You can put me down now. You're still holding me."

"Oh, okay," Jack said. He set me down and I giggled. "What?"

"Nothing," I said. Jack shrugged and sat down on the bench beside Milton.

I checked my phone. 2:23. I told everyone.

Fifteen minutes later, everyone was spread out on the floor, sweating like crazy.

I had gone into the girls locker room to change into something cooler. I came out in the only thing that I had that was cooler than a t-shirt and workout pants. My swimsuit. Hey, I had nothing else cooler.

"Whooooo! Kim looks smokin'!" Jerry exclaimed as I walked back out.

"Thank you, Jerry, for announcing that to everyone," I said.

Everyone else looked even more sweaty than I did. Jerry was in a sleeve-less basketball jersey with basketball shorts. Rudy was passed out on the floor, wearing the same thing as Jerry, except his size, of course. By passed out, I mean out of exhaustion, not unconscious passed out. Milton had his own sleeveless shirt and shorts. Jack was the only exception to the sleeveless shirt club. He had shorts on, but his shirt was the problem.

He didn't have one.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw him. When he saw me, his eyes lit up.

"Man, Kim. You look amazing!" Jack said. My face probably got as red as a tomato from blushing.

There was an awkward silence, except for Rudy's snoring.

"Well, we need to do something to pass the time," I said.

"You're right, Kim," Jerry said,"and I think I have an idea."

**Read and Review peoples! Please only positive reviews, but if you find any spelling errors, don't hesitate to tell me!**

**Sincerely,**

**WillTreaty618**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Jack

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It, or any of the characters. Those powers lie in the hands of Disney. And thanks so much to all of my faithful readers! I had no idea that this would be a successful book, but apparently it is! Now enjoy!**

When Jerry says he has an idea, it usually isn't a good thing.

But sometimes he has some good ones. So I decided to just wait and see.

"Okay. Let's hear it. I'm all ears," Milton said. Kim and I both looked at him skeptically, looked at each other, and shrugged.

"Okay. I know this isn't as extravagant or crazy as my other ideas, but I thought it would be fun. Truth or dare?" Jerry asked. He was right. Not as extravagant or crazy as his other ideas.

"No. No, no, no, no. Truth or dare never ends well for me," Milton said defiantly.

"Come on, Milton! We promise it will be fun. You can do it!" I said.

"Okay, fine," Milton said.

We all scooted in the middle of the room on the mats.

"So… who wants to go first?" Kim asked.

"I will," Jerry volunteered. "Wait, does that mean I'm coming asking someone or I'm answering?"

"Answering," Kim said.

"Oh, then I'm not gonna-" Jerry was interrupted.

"No, you volunteered!" Milton said.

Jerry sighed loudly. "Okay. Ask away, Kim."

"Truth or dare?" Kim asked.

"Dare."

"Dare you to draw a mustache on Jack. Jack, you can't do anything until he's done drawing," Kim stated.

"Fine," I muttered. Kim handed Jerry a Sharpie that was on the floor.

Jerry scooted over to me on his knees. Three minutes later, I had a handlebar mustache.

Kim handed him a mirror. "I have to say, I look good with a mustache," I said proudly. We all laughed, except Rudy, who had rolled off the bench onto the floor in his sleep. "Now can I hurt Jerry?"

"Later," Kim said. "Right now, we're playing the game."

Then it was Jerry's turn. "Okay. Milton?"

"Truth," he said plainly.

"Who do you like?"

"I HAD a girlfriend, you goofball," Milton said. "Julie."

"Oh, right," Jerry said. Milton rolled his eyes.

"Well, now I want to do something else. I think Rudy has a few lanterns in his office. We could turn them on and then spar or something more fun than this," I said.

"Beats sitting around here doing nothing," Kim agreed.

"We're gonna be sweaty anyways, so we might as well be sweaty because we're active," Milton said. "Jerry and I will go find those lanterns."

"Why me?" Jerry whined.

"Because," Milton said.

"Because why?" Jerry complained.

"Martinez! Lanterns! Now!" Kim shouted.

"Yes, ma'am!" Jerry said. He leaped up and hurried into Rudy's office.

Kim's orders woke Rudy up. "Oh, guys, I just had the worst dream. There was a storm. And we were in the dojo. And the power and AC went out. And you guys were there and- It was real wasn't it?" Rudy asked.

Kim and I nodded.

"Wait, Kim, why are you in a bikini? And where are Milton and Jerry?" Rudy asked.

Kim sighed. "Rudy, it's 105 degrees in here. You changed clothes, too."

"And Milton and Jerry went in your office to get your lanterns out. We were gonna spar," I explained.

"Ohh," Rudy said. "What time is it?"

I pulled my phone out. "3:26."

"This is the longest afternoon EVER!" Kim shouted. "I would do anything for something to happen right now!"

Just then, we heard a loud noise from outside- a noise not like a storm.

I turned slowly towards the glass wall in the front of the dojo. I then saw what was making the noise.

I tapped Kim and Rudy on their shoulders. "I think your wish came true, Kim!"

**Read and Review peoples! Please only positive reviews, but if you find any spelling errors, don't hesitate to tell me!**

**Sincerely,**

**WillTreaty618**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Jack

**Disclaimer: Hello, my good readers. I do not own Kickin' It or the characters, and those powers lie in the hands and mind of Disney. Thanks for giving support, and as I say, READ ON!**

Kim and Rudy turned around to see what I was talking about.

At the front doors, five men wearing all black were breaking in.

"Milton! Jerry! Get out here now!" Kim shouted.

Milton and Jerry burst out of Rudy's office.

"What's going on?" Milton asked.

I pointed to the men. They finally broke in. Luckily, we were trained for this kind of thing.

Rudy and Milton each grabbed a bow staff. Jerry grabbed a pair of nunchucks. We then realized that these weren't burglars. They were ninjas. Way worse.

The ninja in the front threw a punch towards me. I caught his fist. "You probably shouldn't have done that," I said. I flipped the ninja over my shoulder.

Four more ninjas flooded in behind him. One ran over to Jerry, but Jerry hit him in the stomach with his nunchucks.

Two more had their own bow staffs, and they headed towards Rudy and Milton.

The last one came up behind me, while I was busy with the one that I flipped, and he karate chopped me in the neck. I collapsed on the floor and Kim rushed over.

Meanwhile, Jerry was dodging repeating punches from a ninja, and the bow staff ninjas had Rudy and Milton cornered.

"Rudy, I want you to know that you were a great sensei! And I'm gonna miss you when I'm gone!" Milton said.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Milton!" Rudy wailed.

Two minutes later, the bow staff ninjas were unarmed, but Rudy and Milton were also, and the fight could go either way.

Kim, Jerry, and I were standing back to back to back, blowing down ninjas left and right, but more ninjas had arrived, making a total of twelve ninjas against five of us.

Rudy and Milton made their way towards us and we let them join in, the five of us in the center of the room, keeping ninjas back.

Without us knowing, one ninja found another bow staff, and hit me in the gut with it. I collapsed to the floor.

"Jack!" Kim shouted. She kicked the ninja with the bow staff in the stomach, and then kneeled down to see how I was.

When it seemed like our hope of victory was lost, a booming voice shouted, "STOP!"

The ninjas stopped advancing and froze. All was still, until Kim kicked the ninja in the stomach again, just because he hurt me twice.

Everyone looked towards the front of the room, where the figure of a large man stood.

"Ninjas," the man said, "your master, Bobby Wasabi, has arrived."

**Read and Review peoples! Please only positive reviews, but if you find any spelling errors, don't hesitate to tell me!**

**Sincerely,**

**WillTreaty618**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Jack

**Disclaimer: I'm SO sorry! I have been really busy this past week, so I couldn't post any chapters! I know you all want to strangle me, but try to refrain from doing it! I don't own any Kickin' It characters, or the series! Btw, can any of you believe that Olivia left?! I'm so sad! Okay, now let's all put our emotions behind us. Now read on.**

"Bobby? You set these ninjas on us?" Jerry asked in shock. "Not cool, yo!"

"No, Jerry. You have it all wrong. I was coming to visit, and since it was storming, I was afraid I might blow out a ninja, so I brought some spare ninjas. When I got here, it was dark and I saw shapes in the dojo. I thought it was robbers, not you guys. I humbly apologize," Bobby said.

A chorus of "that's okay" and "no biggie" went around.

"But I do have one question though," Bobby said. "Why is Kim in a bikini?"

"Why does everyone keep asking that?" Kim asked angrily. "It is 105 degrees and this is what I have, okay?"

"Well, now that everything is straightened out, and it stopped storming, I figure the power should come back on right about-" Bobby was interrupted by the lights and air coming back on. "Now."

"How did you do that?" Jerry asked in awe. "That was total swag, yo."

"I really just guessed. And by the way, what does total swag even mean?" Bobby asked.

"The world may never know," I said mysteriously.

"Well, it was good to stop by," Bobby said.

"Yeah, always good to see you, Bobby!" Rudy said happily.

Bobby rounded up his ninjas and left the dojo, which now had power and air conditioning.

Rudy went into his office, Milton went over to Jerry, and I was talking to Kim over by the lockers.

"Uh, hey Kim," I said.

"Hi, Jack," Kim said. Man, did she look good.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to, um, go to my parents' beach house with me?" I asked.

"Sure, Jack," she said as she bit her bottom lip. "My parents are out of town for the next month or so."

"So… how does tomorrow morning at eight sound?" I asked.

"Sounds like a plan," she said.

"Uh, Kim?"

"Yeah, Jack?"

"How would you, um, like to, uh, grab some pizza?" I asked.

"Like a… date?" She asked.

"Uh, I guess," I said with a smile.

She smiled. "Let me go change, then I'll be right out."

"Okay," I said. She gave me a cute little wave and walked into the locker room.

I walked over to Jerry and Milton.

"So… finally asked Kim out, huh?" Jerry asked.

I rolled my eyes. "No. I asked if she wanted to come to my parents beach house with me. Her parents are out of town for the whole month of July, and I am going to the beach house for a few weeks, and I thought I would bring her along." Hey, that's partially true.

"Ooh, can Milton and I come?" Jerry asked hopefully.

"Yes, but on three conditions. One, you don't break ANYTHING. Two, you guys have to share a room. And three, well, Kim and I might do some stuff just the two of us, so you guys might have to entertain yourselves," I stated.

"Sounds good!" Milton said cheerfully.

"Totally!" Jerry said. "Wait, who'll drive us?"

"I will. I got my license the other day, and my dad has been taking me out for lessons, and my parents finally bought me a car!" I said enthusiastically.

"Swag!" Jerry shouted.

"Wait, when are we leaving for this? And where did Kim go?" Milton questioned.

"Well, Kim went to change clothes, and I'm gonna take her over to Pizza Palace. Oh, and we're leaving in the morning. If you guys meet up at Milton's house, I'll pick you up at 8:15. I gotta pick up Kim at 8:00," I explained.

"Oh, so you are going on a date with Kim!" Jerry said a little too loud on purpose.

"No, just two friends hanging out," I denied, even though he was totally right.

"But in the morning you have fifteen minutes alone with Kim," Milton said.

"Yeah, I'll eat breakfast at her house and then pick you guys up," I explained.

"Okay, but we'll make you a deal. You ask Kim out by the end of the vacation, or you'll have to buy us Falafel Phil's whenever we want it for the next month," Jerry challenged.

"We?" Milton asked.

"Okay, but if I do ask her out, you two have to spar against me with no mercy," I challenged.

"You're on!" Jerry said. We shook on it.

"Why'd you drag me into this?" Milton whined.

Kim came running out of the locker room wearing a teal top and skinny jeans with gray boots, carrying a bag.

"Come on, Jack! Let's go!" She said, grabbing my hand and pulling me out the doors.

I smiled when she grabbed my hand, making sure Milton and Jerry saw it.

"We're doomed!" They cried.

She pulled me out into the courtyard and slowed down.

She laced her fingers through mine and we walked to Pizza Palace.

**Read and Review peoples! Please only positive reviews, but if you find any spelling errors, don't hesitate to tell me!**

**Sincerely,**

**WillTreaty618**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Jack

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It, or the characters. Sorry for the short disclaimer, even though no one even reads 'em. Now read on.**

As soon as Kim and I had ordered, and I had paid for it, we sat down in our booth.

"So what were you and the guys talking about?" Kim asked.

As soon as she asked, my phone vibrated. I looked at it and saw I had a text from Jerry. It read- BTW, you can't tell Kim about the bet.

I typed back- K, now let us eat our pizza in peace.

"Uhh, nothing much. Just asked if they wanted to come with us," I lied.

"Really? They're coming with us? I thought it was just gonna be you and I," Kim said. She looked disappointed.

"Oh, do you want me to tell them not to come?" I asked.

"No, I guess it would be a bit lonely without them."

"Oh, on the bright side, I told them that you and I would be doing stuff together most of the time, so I guess they will be up to other things," I said, trying to cheer Kim up.

"Okay. How long will we be there for?" Kim asked.

"Well, 28 days. Exactly four weeks. But one includes tomorrow, the first day, and another is the last day, where we will pack and head back here. So it is technically only 26 days. And I made it that on purpose. Each day will be a letter for each in the alphabet, and we will do activities for that letter!" I said enthusiastically.

"Well that sounds fun!" Kim said with a smile. I could tell she was already thinking of activities for each day. "Wait, who'll pick the activities?"

"I thought we could alternate, and maybe let Milton and Jerry do a few," I explained.

"Okay. So, you're gonna come to my house at eight, and we'll eat and then pick them up?" Kim asked.

"Yep."

"Okay. Well I've gotta go pack if I want to be ready by eight in the morning," Kim said.

I checked my phone and saw that it was already 5:30.

"Well, bye. See you in the morning!" I said.

"You too!" Kim said. She got up and waved goodbye.

I waved back and turned back to my pizza. I still hadn't touched it.

I took a bite out of one slice and Lucas, our usual waiter, walked up. "Man, you got it bad," he said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked with a mouth full of pizza.

"I see the way you look at Kim. You like her a lot. But you don't realize it. And most of that is because you aren't sure if she feels the same way," Lucas explained.

"You might be right, Lucas. Thanks," I said.

"No problem. And would you like a to-go box for the pizza?"

"Oh, sure. Thanks, Lucas," I answered. He came back a minute later with a styrofoam box. I put the pizza in it and then saw something where Kim had been sitting.

A small book with a K on the front was in the seat. It had a lock on it, but it was unlocked. The key was nowhere to be found.

"This must be her diary. Hopefully, she has the key," I said to myself. I then started arguing with myself on whether I should open it or not. I was about to open it, when I found myself locking the lock on it. Then I left Pizza Palace.

Instead of walking back to the dojo, I decided to head on home.

The whole way, I was thinking about Kim. Was Lucas right? Did I like her? I mean, she is cute when she waves. And when she flips her hair. And when she bites her lip. And when she is beating a punching dummy to death. And- okay, I'm starting to think that Lucas was right.

I arrived at my house before either of my parents were home, so I headed up to my room.

I ended up falling asleep on my bed. When I woke up, it was 10:30 at night. I went out of my room and both of my parents were asleep.

I decided to head back in my room and start packing. I ate the left over pizza as I packed. In fifteen minutes, I was done with both things.

My eyes then fell on the diary sitting on my dresser. I picked it up and held it in my hands. I stared at it for a few minutes. Then I set it carefully in my suitcase, in between two white t-shirts.

I then decided to call Kim.

**Read and Review peoples! Please only positive reviews, but if you find any spelling errors, don't hesitate to tell me!**

**Sincerely,**

**WillTreaty618**


End file.
